Halliwells' Halloween Special
by Neferiti
Summary: Wyatt wants to watch a horror movie with his brother and cousins while their parents are away on Halloween's eve. However, after that they have to face with the consequences of that! Don't own Charmed, just playing around!


**Halliwells' Halloween Special!**

"Are you sure, Wy?" Chris asked and looked at his brother with a frown. He was standing in the living-room just next to the couch in dark jeans and a white shirt, while his older brother was sitting causally on the couch in a similar outfit. The younger of the two was holding a thin box and he was eyeing with it with a frown.

"This is Halloween after all," Wyatt replied with a grin, then raised his forefinger and pointed it at the box, "And the best way to celebrate that is to watch a damn good horror movie!"

"But," Chris started and he looked at the four young girls who were staring at them expectantly. "What about them?"

The four girls were their four cousins. The oldest was Prue, Phoebe's daughter. She was thirteen years old, too young in Chris' opinion to watch a damn horror movie. Not speaking about the other three. The twins, Paige's daughters were eleven years old, while the youngest one, Petra, also Phoebe's was only nine.

Penny, the older one of the twins, though only by one minute and a half, stomped with her leg. "Don't be a jerk, Chris! I want to watch it too!"

The brunette boy narrowed his eyes. He pointed his finger first at Wyatt then himself, "We decide," he moved his finger at the young girl, "You shut up!"

"You are a jerk!" Penny hissed and she jumped down onto the couch next to her blond cousin.

"Okay!" Wyatt spoke up suddenly with a devilish grin. Chris frowned as the bad feeling spread out inside him. "If you dismiss the idea of democracy, than only the dictatorship remained! I'm the oldest, I'm the dictator! We will watch Friday the 13th now!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "You are being childish, Wy! I'm warning you that you will be the one who'll stay up with those four because they won't be able to sleep!"

"It's a classic, Chris! And by the way it's so old that the effects wouldn't be even the slightest scary!" Wyatt shot back, and before his brother could reply, he orbed the DVD into the player and the lights went down.

Chris sighed as the girls settled down excitedly and he too sat down and let little Petra crawl into his lap.

It turned out that the youngest Halliwell male was right. In the middle of the film he had Petra's face buried into his chest so much that it already hurt, and the same went for Patty, who was hiding under his right arm. The same went with Penny who tried to shut out the bloody scenes with the help of Wyatt's chest. Prue was sitting in one of the armchairs, her legs pulled up to her chest and her palms were covering her grey eyes.

Chris himself was frowning at the TV. He normally didn't have anything against horror movies; he just didn't like the sight of blood. Only Wyatt was the one who really enjoyed the film.

In the end, it was finally over.

"Great!" Chris muttered as he carefully untangled himself from his cousins' arms. With a flick of his hand he turned the lights on. "Who is hungry? 'Cause I'm starving!"

He got agreeing nods from the others. So, he walked to the kitchen in the same time stretching out his arms in hope to restart his circulation. In the kitchen he walked to fridge in hope to find some ingredients for few sandwiches.

He absently looked out of the window. It was already dark outside and the streetlamps were on. However, he couldn't see anything sharply because a thick fog was forming outside. He grimaced.

"We'll have a nasty weather tomorrow!" he called back to the living-room.

"Just great," came his older brother's reply, "I'll have practice tomorrow!"

Chris chuckled quietly and turned back to the sandwiches, but he barely started working, when suddenly all lights went out in the house. He heard his cousins scream in fear and his brother curse like a bad truck driver.

"The box is in the basement! Your turn, Wy!" he shouted and shook his head in annoyance. It seemed like the house needed a renovation, there were more and more electric problems with it nowadays. Luckily their father showed them how to fix it, when he wasn't at home like today.

Suddenly Chris heard a crack. He turned towards the source of the sound with a frown. The kitchen was still dark though. It couldn't be Wyatt, because he just went for a search of a flashlight and his senses told him that at the moment his four cousins were huddled together on the couch of the living-room.

The Halliwell narrowed his eyes and willed his insight to come to life. He immediately spotted the dark intentions directed against him and that was the only thing which saved his life as a huge blade was swung towards him. Chris quickly jumped to the side and avoided the fatal blow. He barely could see something white tower over him, so he tried to orb in hope to get away from his attacker.

However, there were no orb lights appearing around him. He was stuck!

He felt that he was attacked again so he quickly pulled a chair between him and his attacker. He watched with wide eyes as it fell apart in front of him, thanks to the blade.

He did the next thing he could come up with, "WYATT!"

And just to make his brother hurry up a little he let his fear reach the other through their bond. He succeeded, because immediately he heard his brother sprinting to him. Chris himself threw out his hand and made his attacker straggler back with his telekinesis.

Wyatt ran into the room, nearly bringing the door with him. "Chris, to the ground!" he cried and he let his firepower loose in the small kitchen.

Meanwhile on the ground Chris mutter a soft, "I'm already there!"

Suddenly an idea hit him and he quickly chanted, "Light of the Sun, Now illuminate us!"

Despite being a crappy and ill-considered spell, it worked. The kitchen was filled with light of the sun and Chris quickly raised his eyes at his attacker, then gasped.

"You gotta be kidding!" he forced out, shocked.

Wyatt shared his feelings, which was understandable considering that Jason was standing in the middle of the kitchen with his mask and his blade. It seemed like that he just stepped out of that damn horror movie.

The blond haired witch quickly made and attempt to blow up the horror character, but he just managed to force it a step backwards.

"Chris, run!" he cried and he quickly followed his brother, as the brunette jumped to his feet and ran out of the kitchen. Wyatt slammed the door behind them and moved a chest of drawers in front of it. Nearly immediately the blade pierced through the wooden door.

Wyatt didn't waste anymore time and quickly ran to the others. He found the other five in the living-room next to the couch, Chris had already Petra picked up and he held her protectively, while the twins were clinging to his shirt with huge scared eyes. Prue was too standing close to them, her palms covering her mouth.

"Let's summaries it!" Wyatt started panting a little. He held up his fingers one by one, "there is no electricity, we can't orb, Jason is in our kitchen and he won't stay there for long!"

They heard a laud crash.

"You wanted to say any longer, right?" Chris added with wide eyes.

His nineteen years old brother grabbed Prue's hand and dashed towards the stairs. "Run!"

Chris cursed and did that with Petra in his arms as he herded the twins upstairs. They barely reached the middle of it, when they saw Jason appearing at the first step. The seventeen years old boy quickly freed one of his hands and with a wave he sent a bolt of electricity at the killer. Jason was already climbing upstairs when he was hit with it and he fell backwards falling. He ended up on the floor next to the first step with a loud thud, but he slowly stood up again and started marching after them again.

Meanwhile the brunette boy and the girls reached he first floor and ran towards the attic, Wyatt letting them catch up as he kept nervous eyes at the staircase. Finally, they all could enter the attic and they shut the door with a loud bang and the two boys quickly started pulling furniture and everything heavy they could find in front of it in hope to lock out the monster.

"Prue! Quickly search the Book! A spell, a potion, anything would be good! Quick!" Chris cried back over his shoulder at the oldest girl in the room while he and Wyatt pushing a heavy wooden box in front of the door. The gray eyed girl quickly nodded and ran to the book. She started flipping through it as fast as she could.

There was a loud bang on the door, so the two boys backed away from it. Then it came again and again.

Wyatt didn't daring to turn away from the door, asked his cousin over his shoulder, "Prue? Anything?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" cried the thirteen years old as she flipped through the Book franticly. "There is damn nothing!"

The bangs on the door were accompanied by cracks which came more and more frequently now. Jason really wanted to get into the room.

"Chris? A spell?" Wyatt asked nervously.

"I'm under great stress here! I can't create one which should be good enough!" Chris as the two of them stepped backwards, when the door finally gave in and broke down. Jason pushed their barricades out of the way with a little difficulty.

The twins and Petra shrieked loudly, just like a banshee if you ask the boys, and they quickly ran to Prue, who were further away from the danger, than the boys.

Chris and Wyatt raised their hands ready to fight knowing well that their powers were no use in that situation. When Jason took a step forward they both attacked, but their efforts had less and less effect and they slowly back as the huge man kept coming closer.

"Wyatt! Shield!" Chris said suddenly and he sent one last lightening bolt at Jason. The blond haired boy quickly raised the blue bubble around them and their cousins. The masked man charged forward, but to the six young witches' pleasure, he couldn't get through the shield. However, it didn't stop him to try…

"Now think! I can't hold it up forever!" Wyatt hissed through gritted teeth.

Chris frowned in concentration. "Let's start from the beginning! He is from that damn movie, which we watched, right? That can't be a coincidence!"

"Maybe one of us conjured him?" Prue asked while her fearful eyes watched as Jason tried to cut his way through the shield. Wyatt groaned loudly as he forced his magical protection to stay intact.

"Hurry!" he hissed.

"If one of us conjured him, than that certain person should be able to erase him too!" Chris said with triumph.

"But who was that?" Patty spoke up for the first time.

"It wasn't me!" Petra cried loudly and huge crocodile tears rolled down on her round cheeks. Chris looked around questioningly, but got negative feedback from everyone. So none of them, or they just don't know it…

"Than we doing this together!" Chris stated and grabbed Prue's hand and reached for Wyatt's forearm. "Hold hands, now!" he ordered.

"But we don't have a spell!" Prue stated nervously. Jason's blade's tip just managed to get through the shield.

"We won't need it! Just concentrate on erasing him!" Chris said more urgently now. His cousins and Wyatt did as he told them to and even he closed his eyes. He felt that a small connection opened up between the six of them, not strong, but their powers flew through it and mixed. Then this big amount of power suddenly became intact like it was owned by only one witch and moved to accomplish their goal.

"Go away!" the six of them said out loudly together.

Jason got through the shield before that happened and swung his blade at Wyatt. However, he froze just before he could reach the blond boy and burst into flames with his weapon. Wyatt flinched when he felt the sudden heat on his skin, but when he opened his eyes, Jason was gone.

"Thank God!" he sighed as he sank to his knees, exhaustion hitting him hard.

"Everyone is okay?" Chris asked. He got positive nods this time from all of them. "Great! Let's not repeat that experience again, okay?"

Suddenly Wyatt started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Prue asked, little annoyance appearing in her voice. She was so not in the mood of dealing with Wyatt's humour!

"It's just came to my mind," the blond boy with a grin, turning his sparkling blue eyes towards his brother, "that we are lucky that I chose this movie over the other one!"

"And what would have that been?" Chris asked with narrowed eyes.

Wyatt 's grin grew even bigger, "Dawn of The Dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**I know that I'm late with this, but hey! Who said that I can't write Halloween story after Halloween? *grins***

**Hope you liked it!**

**Loves you all,**

**Neffy **


End file.
